Fallen Grace
by Mikazuki Ninja
Summary: After Hades defeat, everything had seemed to returned to its original peaceful state, that was until a Dark Rift sent Pit spiraling into the Underworld. Will Dark Pit and the others be able to rescue Pit in time? Or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Mika: HELLO!...Again, Zuki and I have found Inspiratio!

Zuki: I wrote the whole thing this time!

Mika: Not quite, I came up with some of the ideas that I am actually quite proud of. :)

Zuki: I meant that everything was flipped, I write you help, unlike our other story (MDS) where you wrote and I helped.

Dark Pit: 'sup

Palutena: There's no need to be rude Pittoo.

Dark Pit: *Glares*

Zuki: Ummmm...Lady Palutena... its Dark Pit.

Pit: HEY!I call Lady Palutena, Lady Palutena! :(

Mika: Zuki note that I call him Dark Pit and not Pittoo.

Zuki: Already noted, sorry Pit for calling her, _Lady Palutena_.

Viridi: HELLO!

Zuki: Wait...you haven't been in any of our stories yet...

*Awkward Silence*

Mika: Just to inform you readers, this story will be filled with action, Drama, and some blood.

Zuki: OK I am going to say the...whats it called?

Mika: DISCLAIMER!

Zuki: Yeah...

Viridi: Wait...Can I, can I?!

Zuki and Mika: Sure

Viridi: They don't own any of the KIU characters-

Zuki: But it would be awesome if we did. :)

Anyways, since we are working on two KIU stories right now, it might take longer than intended to get MDS posted.

Fallen Grace

Part 1: the dark rift  
At first after hades disintegrated everything was silent then suddenly a roar of cheers came from behind pit, he grinned looking down at the town.  
"Listen to all those cheers, we saved every living thing! Everywhere!"  
"Not to rain on your parade, but now we are back to the real problem."  
"What's that?" Pit asked raising a brow, wasn't hades the whole problem altogether?  
"Humans! You might be fooled by this adoration but I am not fooled by those cheers at all. Sure Palutena says that humans are closest to the gods but she can be a real sap sometimes. Why do you care so much about them anyways?"  
Pit was about to answer when a sudden rift sent him spiraling through the air.  
Pit caught himself just in time, "w-what was that?"  
He looked around pitch black clouded his vision.  
Palutena gasped as she lost contact with her angel, "Viridi! Pit is gone, I can't even sense him."  
After a moment Viridi answered, "Your right, pit has completely vanished."  
Suddenly an angel appeared in the sky, both goddesses turned their attention to him.  
"Pittoo?"  
The dark angel clenched his fist, "two things."  
Both goddesses waited for what it was he had to say.  
"First thing, where's pit?"  
Palutena shook her head in despair, "I don't know Pittoo..."  
There was a silence, then Viridi asked, "...so what's the second thing?"  
Dark Pit growled looking up at the sky angrily and yelled, "My name is Dark Pit!" Palutena and Viridi sweat dropped after he got that out of his system he folded his arms.  
"Do you think hades is behind this?"  
At the same time both the goddesses said no.  
"Not likely." Viridi answered him, "first off hades was just beaten-"  
"-wait a god like hades can't be killed!" Dark Pit interrupted.  
"That can't be right-" Viridi started.  
"-actually what dark pit says is true, if a god is powerful enough they can escape death, especially when they rule the underworld."  
"What happens to them?" Dark Pit asked.  
"Well, first they take a state that can only be strengthened by souls, but this can be a tricky state. See you can only do so much, I don't even know what you can do in this state, but I know it's weak."  
Palutena stopped for a second to let them catch on.  
"Hold on so you're saying that the only way to get back is to consume enough souls?!" Dark Pit asked angrily.  
"Yes...why?"  
"Hades eats souls as a delicacy, souls are crazy easy for him to obtain!"  
Viridi gasped, "Palutena could hades do that?"  
Palutena shook her head, "no, we are no longer at war and only gods can open the doors of the Soul Chamber if they have bodies. Right now is a mere shadow."  
Dark pit and Viridi both sighed in relief. But that still didn't answer every question.  
"Then who could be behind this?" Dark Pit asked again.  
"Medusa." Palutena growled.  
Everyone gasped in horror.  
"Wait Medusa's dead." Viridi sweat dropped.  
Palutena chuckled rubbing the back of her head, "heh, heh yeah... Sorry forgot about that."  
Dark Pit looked around.  
"Umm Palutena can we meet at you palace to discuss this further."  
Palutena nodded, "sounds good."  
"I will come too," Viridi joined in.  
...Soon everyone arrived at the palace...  
Palutena stood in her feast room, walking back in forth in deep concentration. As she did Dark Pit watch silently from a chair he had pulled out.  
He leaned back putting his muddy shoes on the white table cloth.  
He smiled devilishly, looking at the stains of mud. Palutena was going to be mad. Palutena looked at him and the table cloth, but all she did was shake her head continuing her search.  
He folded his arms placing his shoes back on the floor and stared in confusion. She wasn't even mad? Why was she stressed this much over Pit Stain?  
He did understand, pit was like a son to her, but pit also could fight battles, battles that could destroy a normal being.  
Dark Pit couldn't help but miss the spars he had with pit, he hoped the angel turned up soon.  
Suddenly Palutena perked up, a smile covered her face. "Found hi-"  
Bam!  
The doors of the room flung open as Viridi came strutting in followed by Phosphora and few of her plant soldiers from her army. A.k.a forces of nature.  
"Did you locate Pit yet?" She asked grinning hoping for a positive answer from the light goddess.  
"We'll I had, but I seemed to have lost him...thanks for barging in Viridi..."  
Viridi frowned, "we'll I am sorry I thought these doors look heavier than they are."  
"They are heavy..." Dark pit frowned.  
"We'll I am a goddess." Viridi said sticking her tongue out at him.  
"An annoying one at that." Dark pit answered back.  
"Wait did I just hear that right? Pittoo don't insult me I am a goddess!"  
Palutena frowned, "guys..."  
"My name is dark pit, and I can say what I please!"  
"Guys...!"  
"Sorry princess...sheesh!" Viridi growled crossing her arms.

Phosphora face palmed, "oh boy…"  
Dark Pit stood up and clenched his fist, "I... Am... Not... A...princess!"  
He began to charge at her when someone grabbed his toga.  
"Let me at her!" Dark pit yelled he swung at the air in rage.  
"Calm down Dark Pit we aren't here to start a war...right Viridi." Palutena growled.  
Viridi sighed, "She is right, sorry Pittoo."  
Dark Pit was about to say something mean back when he noticed the glare Palutena gave him.  
"But she called me Pittoo!" He complained.  
"Dark Pit..." Palutena growled.  
Dark Pit gulped, "ok I am sorry too."  
"Now this is what I have learned from the search so far..." Palutena continued.

...Meanwhile...

Pit sat up, his head pounded extreme pain ached throughout his body.  
"Hello?" He called into the darkness.  
"Hello?" An echo came back.  
Pit sighed, must have been just his echo.  
"Who are you?" The voice continued.  
"Pit..." Pit answered in total shock, so it wasn't his echo.  
"Oh well hello Pity Pat!"  
"Hades? You were finished!" Pit growled clenching his fist, soon Pit could see a slight light, his eyes adjusted to the dark cave he sat in. It was pretty well lit even though the only light was a small trickle of lava.  
"I am in a shadow state." Hades continued. "I can't really die so I go into this state as punishment."  
"Punishment?"  
"For losing my body."  
"Oh," pit frowned, "well where we are?"  
A shadow along the wall moved a bit, "by my calculations, the middle of underworld."  
Pit growled, "what?!"  
He tried to sit up but intense pain surged through him, it seemed to be coming from...  
"My wings!" Pit gasped. They were burned and one was torn off completely. The other wing he couldn't feel but from the looks of it was broken.  
"Yeah should have mentioned that..." Hades frowned.  
"You monster I know you did this!" Pit yelled at the shadow.  
"I didn't I swear, this body is totally harmless, see." He demonstrated my trying to touch pit.  
Pit shivered as hades hand slipped through him.  
"But I promise if you help me get my body back I will give you your wings."  
Pit growled, "Never! You would just double cross me, I have faith in Palutena she can help me fix my wings."  
Hades chuckled, "you sure, seems to me palutena deserted you...but hey I have an idea!"  
Pit rose a brow at the shadow of hades.  
"Let's make a deal if Palutena doesn't find you in a week, you will work for me, not only will you have new wings, but also will be totally loyal to me. It's a win, win!"  
Pit sighed, trusting hades with a deal like this was risky but-"promise, though hades, don't throw you luck, I have full confidence in my goddess."  
Hades turned to go, "I will be back in a week, don't die, and remember, an angel's word is sacred."  
Pit watched the shadow of the former ruler of the underworld slither off.  
~flashback~  
"A broken promise of an angel is punishable by death."  
Palutena read from the book she had grabbed of the shelf.  
"So remember Pit, an angels word is sacred."  
The chibi version of Pit nodded, "yes Lady Palutena!"  
~end flashback~  
Pit sighed, "Lady Palutena, please hurry."

...At that very moment...

Hades stood before the corpse of medusa, "medusa, rise!" A dark aura surrounded the goddess and soon it spiraled upward, revealing the now alive the one and only medusa.  
"Medusa!" Hades greeted. "It's time for a certain angel to join our side, but this will only work with your help." He shouted. Medusa however, didn't seem too pleased. "Yeah, like that's going to happen." She said through clenched teeth. "Just because I don't like Pit, doesn't mean I don't respect him. He's only taking orders from Palutena." "Yes I know," Hades growled. "You've always held back when it comes to fighting him, but that doesn't matter." Hades moved closer to the Dark Goddess. Medusa stepped back, "wh-what are you-?!"

"I need a body in order to get Pity on my side, I need a body to close the underworld. Heh, and YOU are always the first to blame!" Hades shouted. Medusa's snakes hissed at Hades, but he didn't back down. Medusa herself hissed, revealing her sharp fangs. "You will be my servant, and you will fall before that angel. Even if you DO respect him, you are the perfect decoy for ME!" He shouted before charging into Medusa's body. Medusa screamed, but Hades quickly took over. He raised Medusa's hands up to the Underworld entrance.

"It's time that Pity Pat never sees the light again!" Hades spoke through Medusa. A single tear slipped from Medusa's left eye. The Underworld is on total lockdown….

"Now this is what I have learned from search so far..." Palutena continued.  
"When I located pit I found out where he was...he is in the center of the underworld."  
Everyone gasped and looked at each other.  
Viridi stepped forward, "so your saying that it WAS the underworld that was behind this!?"  
Palutena didn't look so sure, "maybe, but I am still not positive how he got there-"  
"-the rift!" Viridi gasped, "there must have been some kind of after effect of hades death that cause pit to be sent spiraling into the underworld!"  
"That could be right." Palutena agreed, gaping at the situation. She hadn't thought of that before, some kind of passage opening up between human realm and the underworld. It was crazy, but the only thing they could go off of.  
"Dark pit," palutena said turning to the dark angel grabbing his attention. "Can you get into the underworld?"  
Dark pit grinned at this, "to say I can't would be an understatement."  
Palutena nodded, "now remember dark pit, this is serious. If you want to get pit don't get caught, because if you do get caught, sneaking in, it could potentially cause another war."  
Viridi coughed, "I could send in some back up to help if you'd like-"  
Dark pit shook his head, "- no back up unless I am really in need, I think it would be easier to get in alone."  
Viridi and palutena smiled sweat dropping.

...Later...

Dark pit sped ahead palutena lent him the three sacred treasures, and Viridi lent him the power of flight.  
Soon the entrance of the underworld came into view.  
But something felt off about it, just a really strange feeling in his gut.  
Dark pit stopped staring at the entrance deeply. "Palutena...you might want to check this out..."  
Soon Viridi and palutena had appeared on either side of him.  
Viridi turned to him "Why'd you stop-" before she could finish palutena gasped covering her mouth.  
"What is it?" Viridi asked turning to the entrance herself.  
Dark Pit pointed towards the doors, "they are shut."  
"And from my knowledge..." Palutena choked out.  
Dark Pit ran at the doors repeatedly hitting the doors this his bow, no luck.  
"...they are completely indestructible-"  
Dark Pit turned to them, "-and can only be opened and closed by two people."  
"Medusa and Hades." The two goddesses finished.  
Dark Pit turned to the doors resting his head upon it.  
"We'll pit, it's up to you to defeat whomever is holding you in."  
Palutena cried, "Please Pit...please defeat the evil."

~in the center of the underworld~

A week had past, it had seemed like time dragged on forever, Pit gulped, as a sudden shiver went through him, he could tell it was Hades. Who forgot that he was a shadow and tried to put his hand on Pits shoulder.  
"You're working for me now pity pat."  
Pit cried silently into his knees.

"...An angel's word is sacred..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: Betrayal**

**Mika: Hello to tired to think of anything to say... sorry we have been busy with color guard and Marching band.**

**Zuki:*Yawns* Well this is our next chapter! We don't own any of the KIU characters.**

Pit kneeled before his new master, it had been a month, a month of torturing humans so hades could gain enough souls to obtain his body again.  
But he couldn't go against his word. And in some way hades did save him. Making pit more admire the god. Hatred for the light goddess tore at his heart. He had been thrown into fire, fire that would end in Sky world's Destruction. He smiled at the thought, yes, he was no longer the pure hearted angel of light, now he was the cold hearted angel of darkness. Only blood made him satisfied, and the blood of Palutena was the blood he strived for the most.  
Hades grinned down at his angel, the black wings he had replaced pits old wings with rose before him, king of the underworld.  
"I whipped out that town like you asked." Pit smirked standing up arms folded across chest. He folded up his wings, which actually looked more a dark red color, from all the blood.  
"It was too easy, I need more of a challenge." The angel persisted.  
Hades chuckled, "we'll as you know, and Palutena has been hiding away like a coward in her palace."  
Pit gritted his teeth at the light goddess's name.  
"I want you to bring her to me."  
Pit grinned.  
"Have some fun while you're at it, but remember I want her alive." Hades informed.  
Pit nodded excitedly running for the door. He looked down at his red toga, it was better than his old one, and even had the Insignia of the underworld and his ranking, which was top commander, replacing medusa. He could control all of the underworld troops, but he did much of his work alone.  
Actually pit had kept his joining for the underworld a secret. He wanted to see his ex-friends gaping faces, when they met again.  
As first when pit had begun going out to destroy, he had his troops mention him as the 'secret weapon'. It stuck and so far no one knew it was him.  
He hadn't seen many Skyworld troops but he had bumped into the forces of nature a few times.  
He would call hades to pull him back before the forces of nature could see anything.  
Though pit had a longing to see Viridi, he guessed it was because of that unfinished question...  
"Sure Palutena says that humans are closest to the gods but she can be a real sap sometimes. Why do you care so much about them?"  
...at that time he would have said something along the lines of them having the most heart but now he could say, "humph humans? Ha-ha! They are weak, and deserve to be killed! I'd be doing them a favor."  
He slipped on his old toga, it would be hard to get into Skyworld wearing a underworld symbol, especially since they were at war again.  
Then grabbed a knife which he quickly hid, and took off with the power of flight granted to him from his master.  
...Palutena's palace...

Palutena coughed as she walked threw her palace garden which was reduced to rubble and overgrown weeds.  
Had it been a month? She couldn't remember, ever since the day she found out that the underworld was in lockdown, she had been completely stressed. And had lost count of the days.  
Where was her angel now? Even though the underworld had opened again she still couldn't sense him.  
The darker version of pit came into the garden from the sky.  
"Another city...completely destroyed..." He said in a shocked state. Actually the angel looked worse than her, he had stayed to carry out the duties pit was not present to fulfill.  
"This 'secret weapon' must be powerful if it can kill that many people." Dark pit went on, he shuddered. "It's just...who would do such a horrific thing?"  
Palutena stared at the ground in deep thought, "there has been rumors of hades return, besides that pits gone, and Skyworld is falling apart."  
Even Dark Pit was concerned by this. Where could, Pit be? Come back please, you idiot!  
As he thought this he spotted a figure from overhead. It slip by just out of range, but it did lead him to sense some sort of dark aura around it. It crashed to the ground behind a nearby bush.  
"Did you see that?" Dark pit asked the light goddess. Palutena quickly nodded running towards the figure. She gasped, eyes full of tears.  
"Pit!" She smiled getting on her knees to hold the angel up.  
Pit was different in a way that made dark pit uncomfortable, the dark aura was it him? He kept his distance just in case.  
Palutena held the angel close, dark pit caught pit with a face of disgust, which quickly changed to his normal ever happy face in a split second.  
"Pit I have missed you so much, where were you?!" Palutena asked.  
Pit sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.  
"Stuck in the underworld, but I found my way out."  
Palutena nodded in relief, then she widened her eyes in disbelief.  
"Pit...your wings they're black."  
Pit looked at his wings, "they are probably just dirty, there was a lot of soot around me.  
Palutena stood up, "we'll I will go get a wash rag and bucket, they need to be clean as can be."  
Pit smiled and watched her leave.  
"So pit, what really happened?" Dark pit asked in an angry tone."  
"What i said was the truth dark pit." Pit answered innocently as he could.  
Dark pit pulled out his bow, "so are you the real pit?"  
Pit squinted at him, "yes why?"  
"Pit never calls me Dark Pit!" He said angrily pointed a arrow towards the angel.  
Pit grinned evilly, "you got me, but I reassure you I am the real pit."  
Dark Pit growled, "not likely...the real pit is pure of heart."  
"I've changed." Pit answered his wicked grin grew.  
Dark Pit squinted, "so no chaos Kin?" Pit shook his head, "all you need to know is I work for hades now."  
"Corrupted?" Dark pit asked again,  
And ending in pit saying no.  
"Then what happened!?" Dark Pit asked nearly screaming.  
"Easy, I switched to the dark side." Pit smirked, "I have a question dark pit."  
Dark Pit growled, "What is it?"  
He still wouldn't believe that the pure hearted angel would leave. His mind was against it.  
"Have you ever heard of the underworld 'secret weapon'?" Pit asked.  
Dark Pit squinted at his friend, "yeah-wait..."  
A bow had formed out of nothing into pits palm, the angel stood grimace on his face, and eyes a blaze with a cold hatred, that burned into Dark Pit.  
"Why?!" Dark Pit asked.  
"What do you mean why?" Pit asked slashing his bow towards him.  
"Why did you kill all those people?!" Dark Pit asked blocking pits attacks, which pit repeatedly threw at him.  
"Because, humans don't deserve to live!" Pit answered, a chill ran through Dark Pit. He could now make out the red on pits wings.  
"W-what happened to you wings? Why are they black?" Dark Pit continued.  
Pit laughed, "see they both broke, and hades decided to fix them."  
Dark pit processed this quickly, "you were so good..." He mumbled.  
Pit widened his eyes, "never."  
He threw a harder attack at dark pit.  
"Say."  
He continued his attack which became harsher.  
"That."  
His next attack was straight on but dark pit dodged.  
"I was ever good!"  
Pit finished with a swipe to dark pits side, sending him flying across the garden into some pots.  
Dark Pit breathed heavily, the last blow had done a number to him, but all he was worried about was what pit was going to do next.  
Pit, the friendly angel that sparred with him, who ended up killing countless lives that had never done anything to deserve what they had gotten. Who had joined hades, and built up hatred for not only him but for everyone he had once loved. "Why?" he asked noticing the slowly growing puddle of his own blood. Palutena walked in with a bucket and towel. At the sight of the dark angel Palutena dropped the bucket spilling it all over the floor.  
The last think dark pit heard was her scream, then the world faded to black.

Palutena looked from Pit to Dark Pit, "Pit what happened she asked in complete panic."  
"He attacked me, he might be working for the underworld!" Pit managed out through his panting.  
"I'll give him credit he put up one heck of a fight." Pit continued.  
Palutena gaped at him, "pit..."she frowned, "dark pit couldn't have been working for the underworld army, and he was working for me."  
She looked at Dark pit again who was slowly breathing but from what she could see was knocked out cold.  
"Pit...don't kill me if I'm wrong, but... Are you working for hades...?"  
Pit squinted, "why would you asked that?"  
"Sorry pit...I just was asking-" she looked at the ground, which was a huge mistake.  
Next thing she knew she was on the floor, extreme pain rose from her gut, where pit had stabbed her with a knife. Palutena cried and starred at the angel above her, starring down at her with cold hatred.  
"Well Palutena...you were right."  
Pit chuckled, "I would have killed you, but his Highness wants you alive."  
Then the angel stopped to feel her terror, watching her horror filled expression with the deepest feeling of fulfillment.  
Pit the angel that once looked up to her, was now looking down at her...enjoying her pain.  
"But he did say... I could enjoy myself." He kicked Palutena, repeatedly, once he finished, Palutena coughed up blood, and fainted.  
"Now king Hades awaits." Pit smiled. Shoving her into a bag, then taking off with the power of flight.

When Dark Pit finally came to Pit and Palutena were gone. He slowly sat up, his side hurt horribly and he felt a wooziness. Not only that, but dark pit was head to toe covered with his own blood.  
He groaned and sat against the wall, the moon sat on the horizon, it slowly moved upward.  
"Dark Pit..." A voice called out.  
"Viridi?" He guessed, they hadn't talked much sense a month ago, actually not once did they talk.  
"Yeah..." She sighed, "Saw the whole thing, I am so sorry."  
Dark pit growled," why couldn't you have helped?!"  
"We'll about that see my troops were out and I couldn't get them in time, I mean it all happened so fast."  
Dark pit sighed, "it's ok, it's not your fault, it's probably more my fault then anyone's."  
Viridi appeared before him, and inch from his face, " dark pit, it's no one's fault except for pits or maybe even hades. So stop blaming yourself for things that you couldn't stop in the first place!"  
Dark pit looked down, "your right."  
A more gentle expression covered her face, "now here, it's a drink of the gods it will heal you." She said handing him a vase.  
As soon as dark pit finished, Viridi helped him up.  
"Now chop-chop, we have a lot of work to do. Plan, save the future, now in session!" Viridi announced.  
Dark pit raised a brow.  
"Ok first things first," Viridi exclaimed, "this first step is pretty..."  
She turned to him, "...tricky."  
"How hard could it be?" Dark pit asked.  
"We'll you see, we need to get a few allies, I have picked out who, but I am not sure if you'd like them..."  
Dark pit waited patiently  
"Pandora, Thanatos and Medusa."

...meanwhile hades castle...

Hades watched in glee as Palutena was forced into his throne room.  
"We'll hello, Miss Palutena!" He said with a smile.  
Palutena looked up with hatred at him, she didn't speak, she never wanted to again. Hades had finally beaten her, and she was never to admit it it. Even if that meant never to open her mouth again.  
Hades frowned, "not talkative?" He asked, his only reply was a cold stare.  
Pit kneeled down before him. Hades menacingly smiled, "pit lock her up, I think we should start her tortures first with starvation."  
"Sir!" He said standing up, then pit turned to lady Palutena forcing her into the next room.  
Hades chuckled, resting his head against his fist, "all is going to plan."

...back to Dark Pit...

Dark pit gaped at the nature goddess. "What the heck? Viridi they are all evil! And on top of that they work for the Underworld!"  
Viridi slowly shook her head, "actually a week ago, I had received news that they had been fired."  
"Fired?" Dark Pit asked, shocked, "why?!"  
Viridi sighed, "Well when Hades  
hired the 'secret weapon- I mean pit, he decided he had no need for them anymore."  
Dark Pit smiled, "we'll it's worth a shot!"  
"You're taking this extremely lightly..." Viridi questioned, she raised a brow. Then after a few seconds a smug expression cover her face. "You just want to punch Medusa, don't you?"  
Dark Pit growled, "No!"  
Viridi starred at him smiling.  
"I want to kick her head off!" Dark Pit finally answered.  
Viridi sighed, a smile still present across her face. "We'll don't attack her just yet, first we'll need medusa on our side."  
Dark pit nodded.  
"Now off! We have to hurry and save Palutena!" Viridi called to him as he rose into the air with the power of flight.

"There it is!" Dark Pit sneered rushing up to the gates.  
" who goes there?" A familiar voice called out.  
" oh no..." Dark Pit didn't want to run into this nut first..."  
"Well isn't it little pit?" The voice said.  
" dark pit you buffoon!" He yelled at Thanatos who appeared before him.  
" we'll that's not very nice." Thanatos complained.  
Dark Pit just growled, "well I am a bit angry at pit right now..."  
Thanatos smiled, "oh yeah didn't pit join the underworld army?"  
Dark Pit frowned, "yeah and he is the reason you lost your job."  
Thanatos blinked.  
"You're fired, no longer working for Hades..." Dark Pit explained.  
"I'm fired?" Thanatos asked, "Phooey  
If that's true then...we must stop him!" Thanatos grinned pulling out his weapon Thanatos staff.  
"That's more like it!" Dark Pit cheered.  
"This is already getting weird..." Viridi said wide eyed. Dark Pit had more of a happy outgoing personality now...could it have anything to do with pits sudden shift from good to bad?  
Thanatos opened the gates to medusa's castle, and they walked into to retrieve Pandora and medusa,  
As Dark pit walked through the dimly lit hallways a voice called out, "well hello!" Pandora flew down from above and floated down so her face was only a few inches away from dark pits.  
"Umm hello panda..." Dark Pit said.  
Pandora starred into his eyes, "first of its Pandora and second... ok, I guess I will join you..."  
"But don't you want to know why I came?!" Dark Pit exclaimed.  
"I overheard you and Thanatos. You came to stop pit and get us our jobs back, am I correct?"  
Dark Pit slowly nodded.  
Thanatos gaped at the two, "wait Pandora and medusa also were fired? Has the world gone mad!?"  
"We'll that depends of your definition of it Thanatos Pandora smiled.  
Dark pit sighed, "Ok all we need to do now is get medusa to join." He looked at Pandora," any idea where she is?"  
"We'll...she was in her throne room. But make sure to think about you say to her, say the wrong thing...and she won't listen."  
Pandora then turned to Thanatos and crossed her arms across her chest. "Thanatos can you turn your lips into zippers?"  
Thanatos frowned, "what?! Why?!"  
Pandora growled, "Thanatos..." She said glaring, "just do it!"  
Thanatos sighed then replaced his lips with zippers.  
Pandora smiled, "ok then, follow me." She flew off down the hallway, soon they had arrived in front of two large wooden doors.  
Dark Pit sighed then knocked on the door, no reply, he did again, still no reply. Finally dark pit gave up and tried to open the doors on his own.  
"Pandora how do you expect us to get in, it's locked!"  
Pandora smirked than stepped toward the door.  
"You might want to stand back!" She smiled. As dark pit stepped back Pandora pulled back her foot, then kicked it down.  
"Wow..." Was all he could say.  
"Ok, her majesty awaits!" Pandora smiled.  
The three stepped into the room, it was completely empty.  
"Where is medusa?" Dark pit asked Pandora.  
Pandora sweat dropped, "out on a stroll?" Suddenly dark pit noticed a figure on the balcony. "Medusa!" He called to the figure," we need you to join us!"  
The figure slowly turned to them, and stepped forward into the light.  
"Oh crap! Dark Pit get out of there!" Viridi exclaimed in horror.  
Pit smiled, "hello dark pit!"  
Dark pit gulped stepping back. "Pit why are you here? What did you do to medusa?!" He asked.

"I don't know she wasn't here when i came in." he smiled," probably chickened out on you guys!"  
Suddenly another figure dropped from the ceiling onto pit, "now I've got you, you little demon!" She hissed in furry.  
"Medusa!" Pandora and dark pit shouted happily.  
Medusa rose her hands showing a knife. "Now be a dear and hold still." She smiled bringing down her hand.  
Pit quickly disappeared.  
"Why you little disappointment!" She shouted.  
After Medusa finally calmed down, she stood up turning to the others, "so you want me to join to stop pit?"  
Dark Pit nodded, "yes."  
After a lot of thought, Medusa smiled, "sure why not."

"What now?" Pandora asked dark pit.  
Dark Pit smiled scratching the back of his head, " we'll an actually you should be asking Viridi that.  
The nature goddess transported to them at that very moment, "hello!" She sang.  
...Blank stares...filled the room.  
Viridi coughed fixing the collar of her dress. "We'll as you know, Pit has... Taken your jobs. But! We can fix this easy!"  
"Mmmf?" Thanatos said, realizing he could speak now he unzipped his lips. "How?" He asked.  
"We'll... There is a certain place I have heard of, it is called the time gates. They are the gates that keep our past, present, and future apart. Though one cannot go in alone..." She smiled at this part. "They need three gods, or goddesses to go with them."  
Medusa, Pandora and Thanatos looked at each other.  
"So you're saying, that these three and I have to go to the past and stop pit from joining hades?" Dark pit asked.  
Viridi smiled, "yes"  
Pandora smirked, and "I'm in."  
"Hoo hoo hoo, sounds like a plan!" Thanatos smiled.  
Medusa though didn't look so sure, "and your one hundred percent sure this plan is full-proof?"  
Viridi thought for a second, "we'll I never tried it before but it's the only shot we have at getting things back."  
"Then I guess I will join too." She sighed. Though she disliked dark pit, she had to admit, it would be best for things to go back to normal.  
"Then it's settled, next stop time gates!" Viridi said in excitement.

... Hades castle...

Pit stood up from the floor, he saw hades then kneeled before him quickly.  
The god seemed to be in deep concentration. "Pit you need to stop them, they are headed for the time gates." He said to the angel.  
Pit gasped, "That means that they are trying too-"  
"Rewrite time. I know." Hades interrupted.  
Pit could tell his master was annoyed, he didn't want hades to stress.  
"Don't worry I will stop them!" Pit smiled. And not only that, he promised himself, he was going to capture them, and lock them up for intercity.

...outside the time gates...

The gates were huge, "these doors are even bigger than the entrance of the underworld!" Dark pit said in awe. He and Pandora both gulped, starting up at the towering gate.  
"Stand on these four panels." Viridi instructed. "Once it acknowledges you as three gods or goddesses and one other, the gates will let you in.  
"You act like it has a mind of its own." Pandora smirked.  
"We'll it does..." Viridi answered after they all stepped on their panels.  
After a second the doors began to glow, Viridi smiled watching from afar.  
"Now don't move!" She called to them."  
"What do she say? Move?" Thanatos guessed.  
Pandora, medusa and dark pit all screamed at once, "don't move!"  
Thanatos held his ears, "we'll you didn't have to yell at me!" He yelled over the noise of the gates.  
Dark Pit sighed turning his attention back to the gates, as he did he noticed Pandora looking at him. "What is it?" He asked.  
She turned away quickly, hiding her face from him.  
"Girls...!" Dark Pit mumbled to himself, shaking his head. As he finally looked back to the gates, he found they were beginning to open.  
A figure stood before them, it had no details, just a human structure then the rest...a blinding white.  
"What time do you wish to go to?" It spoke.  
"Who are you?" Medusa asked in awe.  
The figure sighed, "My name is time, I am the past, the present, and the furtive, and I am the gates that binds your world together.  
"So Cool!" Pandora gaped.  
Dark Pit coughed, "ok, we would like to go back a month right after the rift, to the underworld."  
Time nodded, "shall be done. Now remember you only have thirty minutes in the time."  
And then the portal flashed Dark Pit could feel it pulling him forward, but suddenly.  
"Dark pit!" A voice called angrily at him.  
"Pit?!" Dark pit said in shock as the angel tackled him into the portal.

**Please Read and Reveiw**


End file.
